


Costly Consequences

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Michael recognizes who his mother really is





	Costly Consequences

“I’m not perfect, Michael. And before you came into my life? I was horrible person who did terrible, unforgivable things. Things that I could never take back, and I’ve paid. Ten fold.” Carly’s words caused her son to avoid her eyes, ashamed, “I hurt so much that I spread it to others, and I didn’t care. But you? You changed me.”  
  
Michael’s teary eyes returned to hers.  
  
“You know me. You know my heart.”  
  
“I do.” He closed the distance between them after weeks of arguments, embracing her tight with the whisper she’d been waiting for, “I love you, Mom.”


End file.
